FNAF:Jessica's Story
by Animatronics And Fairies
Summary: Jessica, A just-graduated student, seeks to get a job at Freddys. She also might find true love...
1. Getting The Job

**Jessica was any ordinary girl but, there was one tinny bitty problem. She is abnormally gold everywhere in her caused everybody during elementary to college to tease her non-stop. One kid comforted her everytime they bully her. That until is that one kid was reported dead. Jessica was depressed by the news until she moved on when she graduated.**

**Jessica's POV 2:04 Pm**

"I'm in really good luck right now."I said. "I can apply for a job at Freddys!" Then I dressed up in my normal clothes, hoodie and of course my favourite golden bear mask i just thought that it blends in my skin colour.

**3rd Person POV 2:10 Pm**

Jessica entered the pizzareia with a smile. She noticed spoiled kids running absolutely everywhere. She asked a yellow animatronic preferably a chicken serving kids in the table. "Can I talk to your manager?" Jessica asked. "Yes. I'm Chica! Our manager is just at the end of that hallway." She pointed at the office.

*knock-knock*

"Come In!." Said a voice. Jessica came in to see the manager sitting patiently. "What can I do for you?" He said. " I'm Jessica. I-I-wanted to apply for the night guard shift." Jessica said shyly. "Okay! Just sit and sign this and your in!" He said. Jessica was shocked. She got a job instantly? It's too good to be true. But it is.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Okay. That covers up chapter one of FNAF: Jessica's Story. Sorry for short chapter though. This might be a prologue. Well also I think I might put some lemons and turn this to a M rated but we'll see.

Hope you all enjoyed and I just got a few things to cover up. Scott Cawthon owns FNAF Not Scott Cawthorn. See the difference? Cawthon And Cawthorn. Cawthorn is a FAKE.

Also I know if you read Watcher1287's stories, You might know Jessica. She's my OC. It's just me and Watcher1287 are chat mates and I shared the idea of Jessica. I don't know if this series covers up Jessica's history or not. I might .

THATS ALL

Bye and stay healthy X)

-Fnafwriter23


	2. Night 1: Encounters

**_Uh,hello? Oh. It seems that you continued reading. *cough* So just remember Scott Cawthon owns the awesome FNAF trilogy._**

**_Start rea- Oh no... *SCREEEECH*_**

**_Gender for story:_**

**_Bonnie: Female_**

**_Chica: Female_**

**_Jessica: Female_**

**_Freddy: Male_**

**_Foxy: Male_**

**_Golden Freddy: Male_**

* * *

_**3rd Person POV**_

Jessica arrived at 11:54.'Just at time' Jessica thought. "Oh! I see that you are here to start the first night." Manager said. "Yeah. So what do I need to do?" "Just watch out. And no one should get inside and out. Also there are some pre-recorded messages made by the first night guard for you to get settled down your first night nothing special. Okay got to go." he said while opening his car then driving away. She had the keys so she could enter the building and lock the place. Jessica went directly to her office. 'Its small, but its okay' she taught. She sat there until she heard a phone ring.

_**Jessica's POV**_

I pressed play on the phone that seems to be the recorded message.

_"Um,hello? Hello? If you're hearing this, chances are you're the new night guard here at Freddy Fazbear Pizzareia. Uhm,the company said that i need to read this um, introduction here um, its kind of a legal thing you know? *ahem* *ahem* Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzareia! Where kids and adults alike have fun! To get started on this new and exciting career path, and blah blah blah, any injury or dismemberment will be filed within 90 days or when the carpet is clean and blah blah again. That might sound bad, but it isn't. I mean there's no way to be killed there R-r-right? Except when they see you as and endoskeleton and being rules there, they will stuff you to a suit its okay if only there wasn't wires and metal around the facial area. it may make you discomfortable and, death. *cough* So just smile that you're the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzareia._

*_**CLICK***_

I is speechless. Then I just checked the cameras. "Show stage: 2 animatronics? I swear theres three." I checked the left door lights. I could'nt belive what she saw.

A purple bunny.

I screamed at the top of her lungs then quickly closed the door. "Aww i just wanted to talk about your gold skin." it said. "You can talk?! But no! You will stuff me in to a suit!" I shouted. "No, I know you're human. Im Bonnie. Im a female like you." Bonnie said. "Can you prove them that i am a human?" "Sure come with me."

**_3rd Person POV_**

Jessica walked to the Show Stage to see that the 4 animatronics sitting there. Bonnie,Foxy,Chica, and especially, Freddy Fazbear himself. "So how do you prove that she's human? And why is her skin golden?" Freddy asked. Bonnie then bit my arm a little but enough to show blood. "She is human!" Freddy, Foxy, Chica said, surprised.

Then suddenly..

_**Ding,Dong,Ding *Children Cheer***_

" Its the end of my shift. I'll talk about my skin tommorow." Jessica said.

"Well okay, goodbye!" said the animatronics then walking back to their positions. Foxy is at the Pirate Cove and the others at the Show Stage.

'It was just my first night' Jessica thought.

_**?'s POV**_

Wow, another human. But why is her skin gold? I'll just find out tommorow.

* * *

**So That wraps it. **

**good bye!**

**-FNAFwriter23**


End file.
